The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A consumer electronics (CE) device, such as a portable video camera, may comprise an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) and a hard disk drive (HDD). The ASIC may comprise a processor and a HDD controller (HDC). The processor communicates with the HDD via the HDC. The HDC communicates with the HDD through a storage interface that complies with the storage interface of the HDD. For example, the storage interface may include an advanced technology attachment (ATA) interface, a serial ATA (SATA) interface, etc.
To utilize HDDs having different storage interfaces, the HDCs of the CE devices may need to be designed to comply with the different storage interfaces. Designing the HDCs to comply with the different storage interfaces increases the time and cost of CE device development.